


Lose it All

by Catamara



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catamara/pseuds/Catamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth have voyeur.  Who's ready to lose it all.</p>
<p>Don't own don't sue.  this is out of my own (Mara's) twisted mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose it All

I had tried previously to get into Roman's speedos without success and this year had the same result. However, by now Roman is one of the few people that I'm 'out' to and he is cool with it. I think it was last Tuesday that Roman lined up a night out in town with some friends of his and he gave me the heads up that one of the guys is 'probably' gay.

Seth was the 'probably' gay guy. Seth was a cool guy and he was definitely gay from what I figured but he was straight acting.

It was a pretty full on night and I didn't get to spend much time talking to Dean but since he lives in town here I did give him my number and told him to give me a buzz anytime for some pool or some riding.

To be honest..... I had completely forgotten about Seth – he was cute that is for sure and he is a Midwest man I can't believe I hadn't given him much more though because I don't really know any gay guys in town yet. So last week I get a text from Seth saying that he and his boyfriend were going to shoot some pool and I was welcome to join them.

The pool bar in town is awesome – huge room with a stack of tables and its nice and laid back. I saw Seth and he introduced me to Dean who is a real man that is for sure. Short reddish curly hair, scruff and a fair bit over 6 foot. We settled in for the afternoon drinking and shooting some pool. Conversation was light and open, Roman had told Dean that I was bisexual and the three of us talked about how few gay guys there were in town. Around 10pm (we'd been playing pool since 5pm) Seth and Dean asked me if I wanted to go back to their place for a few drinks and we'd pick up something to eat on the way home. What do you think I said?

Back at their place we are having a few drinks and in the comfort of their place they acted a lot more like boyfriends – holding hands and stuff.

Dean did ask me if it bothered me at all. I wasn't at all and I told them that I hadn't seen guys being casual like that in ages since I was in San Francisco and out on the town.

As usual conversation turned to sex and we were talking about what we liked. My love for speedos was discussed and Dean was talking about how he is a bit of an exhibitionist. Seth agreed with him and they were telling me about places they had nearly been caught. I did comment that I enjoyed voyeurism and I think that was the perfect response.....

Dean said that he thought it was interested and said that I wouldn't be offended if they kissed – with that Dean leant over and started kissing Seth very passionately. Dean's hand was moving up from Seth's knee to the crotch of his jeans.

They were rubbing each other and it was hot to see 2 guys going at it in front of you. Maybe 2 minutes after they started I was rock hard in my jeans and I hadn't even touched my cock. Now Dean was straddling Seth and the view of Dean's ass with Seth's hands massaging his cheeks was really hot.

Now there was room on the couch and I got up to move over there. They both stopped kissing and asked me to sit back down. This shocked me and I was taken back. I started apologizing and said that I thought that was where things were going. Then they were apologizing for getting carried away and said that they were in a monogamous relationship and were really working hard at gaining each other trust and stuff. Things were getting awkward quickly and I was thinking that I had to try and defuse the situation.

"The three of us are hard so we should at least make the most of it. Would you guys be cool if I just sat here and watched?"

This was a stab in the dark and I wasn't quite sure how it would go down. Dean and Seth looked at each other and kind of half nodded to each other and Dean said to me "I suppose that can't hurt. But you aren't allowed to leave your seat Sami."

I'm cool with that.

The tension had been broken with Dean and Seth agreeing to let me watch them on the condition that I didn't leave my chair – I was happy with those rules.

From there they both got stuck into each other. After about 20 seconds of kissing they were both trying to undo each other’s jeans. They even broke off their kissing for a second to get the buttons undone.

With jeans loosened Seth's hands moved from Dean's ass to inside Dean's jeans. By now I could tell that they were both wearing boxers and it was time for me to loosen my jeans. I undid my belt, button and zipper and started rubbing my cock through my underwear. These new wonderjock speedos lift my nuts up and there is very little room for an erect cock in there and the head of my cock was pushing at the waistband of my speedos. I had no choice but to untie the drawstring and pull the top of my speedo down under my balls.

While I was doing this Seth had pulled down Dean's jeans to around his knees. Just as I gripped my exposed, hard cock Dean was forced to stand up and remove his jeans completely.

During this pause both Seth and Dean looked over at me with my cock in my hand. There was some comments about how much Sami is enjoying the show and Dean's shirt and boxers joined his jeans on the floor. Standing completely naked in front of me Dean told Seth to get up and get his clothes off too which Seth was more than happy to comply with.

This time Dean was sitting on the couch and Seth was straddling him. I had a fantastic view of Seth's ass and the backside of his balls which were equally as smooth from my angle.

After a few minutes of rubbing each other Dean asked me if I would pass over the lube and condoms which were in the draw next to where I was sitting. I was more than happy to help and I had to release my grip which was probably a good thing considering how close I was getting to orgasm myself.

Now I have never ever seen anything as erotic as what happen next. Dean put on the condom and Seth lubed it up – then Seth sat on Dean's cock and I had the best seat in the house. Right in front of me was two guys fucking. By the speed in which Seth sat down on Dean's cock I figured that these guys had done this before and once Dean's cock was in – it was on. Seth was pounding away at Dean's cock and Dean's hands were spreading Seth's ass to give me an ever better view.

I was really close to exploding now and I had to stop myself from cumming then and there. I gripped the base of my cock and just played with my balls for a couple of minutes while Seth continued riding Dean.

Seth then turned around and asked me if I was going to cum with them and that they were both getting close.

I started stroking my cock again and I was really going for it. It didn't take long but Seth was the first to cum (he was stroking his cock which was something that I couldn't see that well). I could see Seth's ass cheeks tighten and then pulse as he was cumming all over Dean's chest.

Then I started cumming all over myself. I had a good load of cum and since I was sitting down it went all over my hand and down into my speedo. It was pretty much at the same time that Dean started moaning as he came.

That was intense I can tell you. After that there wasn't much small talk – I packed myself back into my AussieBum speedo and did up my jeans. By the time I got home I could feel my own cum down the inside of my legs. I was so turned on by the night that I stripped off my jeans and knelt on my bed with my cum soaked AussieBums and came again.

Then I had a LONG shower to clean up the mess.

I got a txt from Dean earlier today asking me what I was doing later in the week so it sounds like they enjoyed the experience as much as I did – I'm more than happy to watch that any day!!!


End file.
